


nothing to run from

by Lire_Casander



Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, S02E08 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: tk and carlos are finally back home
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216796
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: 911 Couples Retreat





	nothing to run from

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’ed
> 
> title from _life left to go_ by safetysuit
> 
> written for [911 couples retreat challenge](https://911couplesretreat.tumblr.com/), **_day 1: “you’ve never looked more beautiful” + hurt/comfort + favorite couple_**

TK touches the bandages around his head and sighs. “I can’t wait for this to heal,” he says from his spot in Carlos’ lap as they lounge on the couch.

“Yeah, me either,” Carlos retaliates softly. “I hate it when you’re in pain.”

“I bet I’m quite a sight,” TK complains. “You must be so _attracted_ to me right now.”

Carlos chuckles, fingers digging into TK’s skin in that possessive way that he loves, before crouching forward and dropping a kiss on TK’s head. His lips stay there, in what TK believes is an uncomfortable position, but Carlos doesn’t seem to want to let go anytime soon.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful,” Carlos mutters into his hair, the words reverberating through his skull, sending shivers down his spine. “To me, you’re always beautiful.”

“Always? Even with my head split open?” TK asks, leaning heavily into Carlos’ chest, yearning for the warmth and love radiating off his boyfriend.

“Don’t remind me of _that_ ,” Carlos whispers, voice breaking ever so slightly. “Yeah, _always_.”

TK hums happily, closing his eyes as the white noise of whatever show is on the TV lulls him into a peaceful slumber, safe in Carlos’ arms at once.


End file.
